Generally, portable power offerings readily available in the marketplace are limited to combustion engine generators and the like. However, combustion engine generators are noisy and require setup in well-ventilated spaces due to carbon monoxide output. Other types of power supply devices, such as uninterruptible power sources, provide power for computers and peripherals during power interruptions for short periods of time. Such power supply devices are difficult to move due to their construction, and typically provide power for only a few minutes so that computers and peripherals can be safely powered down.